The Discovery
by Granville Flat
Summary: While Sirius Black is on the Rampage, Ron and Hermione begin on an Adventure that will stay with them forever.


**The Discovery-Chapter 1**

It was winter and from a far Hogwarts looked like the fairy-tale castle it was to so many with chalk white icing sugar sprinkled for everyone to swoon at. However, inside the joys of Christmas were masked by the united fear of every student that they would wake up to find Sirius Black in their bed. For the students this Christmas would be one of fear and cold. Cold not from the snow, but from the dementors guarding the castle trying to keep out Black.

In the Gryffindor common room there was a big commotion going on. Fred and George were telling tall stories of Black's sighting in Hogsmede to petrified first years clinging to their every word. Sitting aside from the chaos were Harry and Ron who were playing wizards chess by the fire where Herminie sat, half observing, half reading.

"Do you believe it?" Ron asked as he moved his knight to he left.

"Well, if he is after me it makes sense, I suppose" Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Honestly you two, its just Fred and George trying to scare the first years, you don't actually believe them do you?!" Hermione said in her usual undermining tone. The boys jumped at her sudden input. They looked at each other slightly bemused but feeling better all the same.

"Check" Ron yelled suddenly, moving his bishop with delight, causing half the room turned in surprise at the sound of his outburst. Ron's face turned the colour of his hair and he slumped in his chair as Harry's king quivered on the board.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the sound of hissing from on the table.

"Not again Crookshanks"

The chess pieces were all over the floor, scattered by the great ginger cat. The game was over.

"Bloody idiot! I was about to win as well!" Ron spat,

"You were not" Harry joked as they both bent down to pick up the pieces.

That was when Ron spotted it. A solitary pawn. Not on the floor, but on the chair. Hermionie's chair, ever so slightly up her skirt. Ron froze, his breath getting faster as he realised what this meant. He had dreamed about this for almost 2 years but now the opportunity was here he was scared stiff. Slowly he reached out a quaking hand and moved it towards Hermionie's skirt. He made up his mind. He was going to do it. What if she yelled? What if she took it wrong? He reminded himself he had an excuse. Thank goodness for the pawn.

Ron pushed the pawn further into Hermionie's skirt, held his breath and went for it. That was when he felt it. Damp, thin, cheap cotton. He looked up as he heard a gasp from directly above where his hand was. The two students locked eyes and Ron moved his hand. It was over as quickly as it had happened with no sign except Ron's tell tale member still stiff under his robes. But the pawn was still there.

Ron and Hermionie stared at each other. To Ron's utter disbelief his eyes saw Hermionie give him a knowing nod. Her eyes still wide with shock. Ron was frozen for a good 10 seconds before it resisted that Hermionie had given him the all clear. Moving slowly so that harry who had gone back to his charms essay didn't notice anything, he slowly reached out, passed the pawn and made connection.

Ron knew Hermionie bought her panties from the muggle store Primark, he would never forget how he found that out, he found himself blessing their cheap material as Ron could feel Hermionie's moist pink flesh oozing through the white material. He didn't know how he knew what to do but he instinctively started drawing circles on the ever dampening canvas he had before him.

He looked up at Hermionie who was shaking with every move that he made. He knew what to do. He moved right to the top of her sit until he could feel her clitoris directly beneath his fingers. And he started to rub. She was crying. She was actually crying. Ron could tell it was taking all her effort not to through her head back and cry. He just started into her beautiful big eyes and kept on moving.

"Hermionie?" Harry asked all of a sudden. Ron smiled to himself. He wasn't going to stop that easily. Hermionie looked at Ron half begging him to stop, half demanding him not to.

"mmmm" Hermione said in reply. Ron could hardly stop the joy spreading across his face.

"What spell is best to reverse the rexbert charm?" Harry quizzed, not lifting his head from the page where he was scrawling.

"ahhhh yeah" moaned Hermionie causing Harry to look up abruptly. Ron stopped and pulled his hand back to his lap. Hermionie looked at him longingly as harry looked between the two of them with upmost confusion on his face. Ron smiled and slowly put his fingers into his mouth one by one. Hermionie gasped before suddenly remembering where she was and swivelling round to harry faster than apparating itself.

"You alright Hermionie?" Harry asked.

"Me? Yes. I'm…fine…Better than fine….Im… well.. yes… what was your question?" Hermionie stuttered as Ron departed for his Bedroom. He wouldn't forget this night for a long time.


End file.
